


Cherries and Vanilla

by LtIrrelevant



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtIrrelevant/pseuds/LtIrrelevant
Summary: Monica spends the night at Dana's. There is a low probability of sleeping.Rated 18+/NC-17 for sex and language.





	Cherries and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't remember writing this garbage 15 years ago. I found it, lost and forgotten on the interwebs, and figured I'd repost it here on AO3.

The sounds of crickets playing their songs fill the air as I stand in the sliding glass doorway, watching Scully stand on our balcony, staring at nothing in particular, and nurse a beer. The sun set hours ago and the air is much cooler now than earlier, by at least 20 degrees, but that doesn't seem to matter to my Scully. My beautiful, sexy, and intelligent Scully.

She's enjoying the peace that comes to her when little William is sleeping. The kid must wear her out, because she doesn't even seem to care when the wind rushes past her, almost blowing the thin silk robe she is wearing off of her shoulders. She smiles and takes a drink of her beverage, now staring off into the depths of the blackness of the sky. I stand at the sliding glass door for a bit longer and watch her. I then move to stand behind her.

"Dana? It's late. Will you come to bed?," I ask, nuzzling Scully's neck from the back. Scully closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and smiles. Is she trying to get a whiff of what I smelled like? She probably is, because she always comments on how nice I smell. "Like cherries and vanilla," she told me once. Shrugging that thought off, I move around to the front of Scully and gently cup Scully's face in my hands.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to just stick around out here for a while. It's really peaceful," Scully replies, a lopsided grin still slyly painted on her face. I find myself looking deeply into Scully's eyes. Could I look into Scully's mind and soul through those impossible blue orbs? God, I want to. I want to know what goes through her mind as we make love. I want to know what Scully is thinking when she screams my name, over and over again, as she climaxes. Damn. I've got to say something smooth to get her inside. In bed. With me.

"Perhaps I can persuade you otherwise, Agent Scully?," I respond, grinning. Before Scully can answer me, I claim Scully's mouth with my own as I protectively wrap my arms around Scully. God, I love kissing Scully. Scully's tongue is like pure silk, sliding around my mouth. She slowly runs her hands up and down my arms and I pull her closer to me. I need to feel the warmth of Scully's body close to me. Smothering me. Ravishing me. Turning me on.

"I think--," Scully says, breaking the kiss with a mischievous smile on her face, "--that you have convinced me, Agent Reyes..." Yes! Mission accomplished. Scully then stands and leads me to the bedroom by the hand and sits on the bed, discarding her robe onto the floor. As she disrobes, I can't help but drink in the sight of her body. She is so fucking beautiful. She's got full breasts, good muscle tone, a perfect ass, and knows how to shoot a gun. What more could I, Monica Reyes, want? Wow. Now I really feel sorry for Mulder. He'll never again be able to see the stunning sight before me in all of her naked glory.

A few moments later, she crawls under the blanket and watches as I discard my own clothes in a sloppy pile on the floor. Once I get settled into bed, Scully switches off the nightstand lamp. "Goodnight, my love," Scully coos, snuggling closer to me.

"Goodnight, babe," I reply, draping an arm over her small body. Oh my God. I swear she's evil. Not even two minutes after I get into bed, I'm involuntarily shuddering because Scully's hand accidentally brushes over my right nipple. I guess she feels me twitch with excitement, because her thumb is now kneading my nipple. Smart girl my Scully is! I'm now aroused as hell and need to do something about it. Guess it's a good thing we sleep naked. Taking off clothes takes too long.

"Dana?," I manage to squeak out, looking quizzically at Scully. She raises her eyebrow at me and flashes me a big grin. I can tell she's aroused too. I can see that special spark in her eyes, even in the dark. Oh yeah, and I know she's aroused because I'm now groping her fully erect nipples as she works on mine.

"Shhhhhhhh....you talk too much," Scully replies. I'm still staring at her and it seems like days go by before she talks again. "I want -- wait --need you in my face," she says, a look of determination on her face. I nod and quickly straddle her.

Before I can even dare say anything else, Scully cups my ass and brings my crotch to her face. Oh my god. Scully's tongue then enters me and I gasp, throwing my head back, closing my eyes tight. I tightly grasp the bed sheets as Scully eagerly laps up the sweet moisture from my inner folds and from the dark curly mass of hair that surrounds my silky slit. I can't take it anymore. I roll over on my back and she adjusts to my move, quickly going back down on me with expert skill. Oh yes. Now *that's* better.

I now move my death grip from the sheets to Scully's intensely auburn hair, hopefully encouraging Scully to venture further within me. Scully gets the hint quickly (no wonder she's such a good field agent...) and I soon find two of her fingers within me, pumping them in and out slowly while making sure to apply constant stimulation to my swollen clit. All this while her tongue darts in and out of me. I sigh. Damn she's good in bed.  
"Jesus, Dana," I mumble, hastily kissing Scully. Where did she learn this stuff? Somehow, I don't think this was in any of her medical textbooks or journals. Or was it? Minutes pass by, my orgasm gets closer, and Scully gets better at that thing she does with her tongue. Uh oh. I inhale sharply as her tongue leaves my crotch. What the hell? My conscious starts getting pissed off as it slowly becomes unclouded from sex. I can feel my conscious scream for more of Scully's attention.

Fortunately, my conscious is tamed as a third finger is inserted and Scully's free hand discovers my breasts. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. My body can only handle 15 more minutes of this intense pleasure before I let out a gutteral groan and my sex contracts around Scully's fingers. My body tenses, I'm seeing stars. Ho-ly Shit. She just fucked me like there was no tomorrow.

After the earth-shattering orgasm passes, I drift into a kind of sleep mode. In fact, I barely even notice that she's still down there, lapping up the cum around my slit, the way a kitten would lap up milk. After she is satisfied that she got every last drop of me, she sits up and I can hear her shuffle around. A few seconds later, she lays next to me and I kiss her slowly and gently, not wanting or needing to rush anything. We're both silent for a moment for different reasons. I'm still recovering and I think she's...yes...she's solemnly licking my juice from her fingers. And she's enjoying it.

"Monica?," Scully asks, looking into my eyes. I return her gaze as best I can to let her know I'm listening. She gets this shy smile on her face and speaks again. "I--I think I'm falling in love with you...." Damn. This is some serious shit. 

Then I wake up from my exotic dream, sweating and horny. Next thing I know, I'm picking up the phone and calling Scully.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Thanks for going with me back to 2002 when I wrote this. It's not my best work but it could be worse? Maybe?


End file.
